Silberne SchlangeGrauer Wolf
by AnspruchNiveau
Summary: Anspruch und Niveau haben ihren Vetter Qualität zu Gast. Sie reden mit ihm über Slash und schreiben auch eine Story!


**Silberne Schlange - Grauer Wolf**

Niveau (N) hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, eine Slash-Story mit dem Pairing Lucius/Remus zu schreiben und will Anspruch (A) um Mithilfe bitten.

Special Guest: Qualität (Q)

A und N lümmeln auf der Couch herum.

N: Duhu?

A-leicht genervt- Was?

N: Wollen wir mal eine Slash-Fic schreiben?

A: Wenn's sein muss. Aber nicht so ein gängiges Pärchen, oder?

N: Glaube nicht, dass es Lucius und Remus oft gibt.

A: Naja, weniger als Snape und was weiß ich wer schon.

N: Na dann los! kramt den Laptop hervor und fängt an Ähm… ah ja.

-A schaut N über die Schulter.-

_Lucius Malfoy wurde von seinem Posten im Ministerium aus unbekannten Gründen gefeuert und arbeitet nun als Stripper in einem Gayclub._

A: Ähm…

N: Was denn?

A: Soll die Story ab 18 werden?

N: Eigentlich nicht.

A-rollt mit den Augen- Dann kannst du das grad wieder löschen, es sei denn Lucius zieht sich nur bis zur Unterwäsche aus und wird nicht begrabscht.

N-seufzt- Hast ja recht. Also noch mal neu.

_Lucius Malfoy wurde von seinem Posten im Ministerium aus unbekannten Gründen gefeuert._

_Nun schlägt er sich als Teilzeit Transvestit..._

A: AAAAHHH!

N: Was denn NUN schon wieder!

A: Lass mich das mal schreiben-schubst N vom Laptop weg und beginnt noch mal-

_Lucius Malfoy wurde von seinem Posten im Ministerium aus unbekannten Gründen gefeuert._

_Doch da Dumbledore ein großes Herz hatte, stellte er ihn als Zaubertränkemeister ein._

N: Bitte? Und was wo ist Sev?

A: Der ist tot. -trocken sagt-

N: Warum das denn?

A: Weil ich das so will! Den kann ich in der Story nicht brauchen oder wie wollen sich Lucius und Remus kennen lernen? Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins?

N-schnieft- Na gut, dann ist er halt tot.

Q: Wer ist tot-kommt ins Wohnzimmer-

N: A hat Snape gekillt!

Q: Wie jetzt? A über die Schulter schaut Mit wem soll Lucius denn dann zusammen kommen?

A: Remus.

Q: Wäh! Weicheialarm!

A: Willst du schreiben oder darf ich endlich weiter machen?

Q: Mach mal. Vielleicht wird's ja was.

_Lucius bezog seine Gemächer in Hogwarts._

N: Und wo ist Narcissa?

A: Die hat sich scheiden lassen.

Q: Warum das denn, und was ist mit Draco?

A-genervt- Weil Lucius sie betrogen hat und Draco ist mittlerweile erwachsen und… keine Ahnung, mit Potter zusammen.

Q: AHA-wackelt mit den Brauen-

_Gerade als Lucius zum Essen in die Große Halle wollte, begegnete er einem braunhaarigen Mann der ihm bekannt vorkam._

N: Und wo sind die Narben?

A: Remus hat keine.

Q: Aber im Film…

A: AAAHHH!

_Er betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick._

_„Hallo... Lucius."_

_Dieser sah sein Gegenüber fragend an. „Kennen wir uns?"_

Q: Man! Was labern die denn jetzt? Dachte die kommen gleich zur Sache!

N-hustet-

A-erwidert nichts-

_„Natürlich. Du wirst dich wohl nicht mehr erinnern da ich einige Klassen unter dir war ", er räusperte sich,_

Q-prustet- Unter dir! Jaha!

A & N: …

_„Remus Lupin mein Name." Er reichte Lucius seine Hand. Lucius drückte diese leicht._

_„Ah ja. Der freche Bengel mit seiner Bande. Hallo." Lucius grinste während Remus rot anlief._

Q: Langweilig!

N: Dann geh doch!

Q: Nö. Vielleicht passiert ja noch was.

_„Ja, genau der. Aber so wie damals bin ich nicht mehr." „Nicht?" Remus errötete wieder._

_Lucius dachte: „Der ist ja niedlich."_

_„Oh, ähm. Ich halte dich sicher nur auf. War schön dich wieder zu treffen", meinte Remus und wollte gehen. „Warte! Du hältst mich nicht auf. Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen!"_

Q: Ja! Und dort passiert's dann?

A & N: NEIN!

Q: Verwirrt Dachte das sei Slash?

N: Klar, aber warum glaubst du, dass es da dann zur Sache geht?

Q: Weil das bei Slash immer so ist!

A: Auf welchem Planeten lebst du denn um so was zu behaupten?

Q: Wie jetzt? Ich hab bisher nur solche Storys gelesen. Dachte es sei normal, dass die nur rummachen?

N: Nein. Nur leider scheint das der neue „Trend" zu sein, wie vieles andere auch.

Q-macht große Augen- Echt? Ist ja blöd! Wo bleibt denn da die Qualität?

N: Tja, auf der…

A: … Strecke! seufzt

_„Gute Idee, ich brauch einen Kaffee. Komme nämlich grad von draußen und mir ist ziemlich kalt!" Lucius lächelte. „Na dann, komm!"_

_Er nahm Remus' Hand und ging mit ihm in die Große Halle._

_Einigen Schüler, die gerade anwesend waren, klappte der Mund auf als Lucius Hand in Hand mit Remus die Halle betrat. „Du... ähm... Lucius!" dieser sah kurz zu Remus, ging jedoch weiter. „Was denn?" „Die... Schüler." „Was ist mit denen?" fragte Lucius, als sie am Lehrertisch angekommen waren. „Mußte das mit dem an der Hand nachziehen sein?" Remus sah Lucius verlegen an._

Q: Das ist echt ganz anders als das was ich gelesen hab. Du gehst viel mehr auf das ein, was die anderen auslassen.

A: Klar. Es kommt auch auf die Charas und die Story an. Man kann zwar ab und an so eine Szene einbauen, doch der Rest gehört wirklich meist in den Müll.

Q: Wie jetzt?

N-Q ins Ohr flüstert-

Q: AH! Igitt, stimmt. Das ist ja genauso, nur halt in schriftlicher Form.

A & N nicken zustimmend.

_Dieser setzte sich und wartete darauf, dass Remus ebenfalls platz nahm._

_„Was war denn eben mit den Schülern?", fragte Lucius, der die Schüler nicht wahrgenommen hatte. „Naja", antwortete Remus, „die dachten vielleicht... da du mich ja an der Hand hier reingezogen hast... dass wir vielleicht, ähm, zusammen seien."_

_Lucius sah Remus mit großen Augen an._

Q: Dann wirst du die beiden also nicht zur Sache kommen lassen?

A: Hab ich nicht vor.

-Q nickte nur.-

_Doch gleich darauf wurde sein Blick wieder normal._

_„Selbst wenn, was ginge die das an?" „Naja... ich meinte, natürlich nichts", nuschelte Remus. Lucius legte seine Hand auf die von Remus. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Die werden schnell ein neues Gesprächsthema finden."_

_Remus lief feuerrot an. „Ich... ich muss zu Bett. Gute Nacht!", sagte er hastig, stand auf und eilte davon. Lucius sah ihm seufzend nach._

Q: Warum rennt er denn nun weg?

N: Weil er vielleicht schüchtern ist?

Q: Oh… hm, ach so.

_Am späten Abend saß Lucius in seinem Bett und las ein Buch._

_Durch den Regen, der an sein Fenster prasselte, konnte er nicht einschlafen, und da er keine Lust hatte, sich von einer Seite zur Anderen zu wälzen, hielt er Lesen für die beste Lösung._

_Gegen Mitternacht hörte er ein leises klopfen an der Tür und legte das Buch zur Seite._

_Er ging zur Tür und öffnete._

_Ein verheulter Remus stand auf nackten Füßen vor ihm und schlang, ohne dass er hätte reagieren können, seine Arme um ihn. Lucius zog den armen Kerl erst mal in seine Gemächer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging mit dem schniefenden Remus zum Bett und setzte sich mit ihm darauf._

Q: Ich dachte du willst keinen…

A: Will ich auch nicht! Nur weil sie auf dem Bett sitzen oder so wird daraus noch lange nicht mehr!

_„Was ist denn los Kleiner?" fragte Lucius und strich Remus über das Haar. Dieser zitterte wie Espenlaub und sagte keinen Ton._

_Lucius zog ihn daraufhin auf das Bett und schlang eine Decke um beide._

_„Nun sag schon Remus. Was war los?" „Ich", sagte er leise, „ ich hatte einen Albtraum." Lucius zog ihn in seine Arme. „Was ist denn darin passiert?", fragte Lucius mit sanfter Stimme und strich über Remus' Wange. Remus schniefte wieder und Tränen rollten über seine Wangen. „Nicht doch", Lucius wischte die Tränen zärtlich weg, „sagst du mir was darin vorkam?"_

_Remus sah ihn unter dem Tränenschleier hervor an und flüsterte: „Man hatte... dich... getötet!"_

_Lucius was verwundert. „Warum weint er deswegen? Ich kenne viele, die dafür eine enorme Summe zahlen würden."_

_„Keine Sorge Kleiner, so schnell sterbe ich nicht!" Er hauchte Remus einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Lass uns schlafen und morgen sieht alles wieder besser aus." Remus nickte nur und schmiegte sich an Lucius._

_Nach kurzer Zeit war Remus eingeschlafen und Lucius beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang. „Wirklich ein Süßer!", flüsterte er leise und folgte Remus dann ins Land der Träume._

N: Schon fertig?

A: Ja.

Q: Ist aber kurz, findest du nicht?

A: Schon. Aber es hat ja keiner gesagt, dass es nicht irgendwann weiter geht.

Q: Oh, das wäre schön!

N: Ach? Also denkst du nun nicht mehr, dass Slash nur aus Rummachen besteht?

Q-kleinlaut- Nein. Ihr habt mich überzeugt. Rummachen mag vielleicht dazugehören und das ist ja dann okay, aber es sollte dann doch nicht den Inhalt überfluten!

A und N nickten grinsen und gingen mit Q einen Kaffee trinken.

Und die Moral von der Geschicht, Slash besteht nur aus Rummachen… eben **NICHT**!


End file.
